


When Sunset Calls...

by StevetheIcecube



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dark Forest are the implied good guys, Dislike of parents, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inner Demons, Kit in the dark forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demons plague, the demons nudge. And when sunset comes, you fall asleep and let them in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sunset Calls...

As dusk came, I could feel tiredness lurking in the corners of my eyes, demons just waiting the spring. My pace slowed slightly, and I began lagging behind Briarpaw and Hailstar. She looked back to me. "Are you okay, Ivypaw?"

"I'm fine!" I snap at her. Stupid mother, she doesn't care, really. She hates my father, I don't even know who he is! Just a rogue, lusting for a beautiful she-cat in his grief. Or so my mother says, but I don't think her account is truly correct.

"No, you're not." Hailstar said sternly. "I'd punish you for being so rude to your leader, and the patrol leader, but you're obviously very tired, so instead, you must sleep as soon as we get back."

I made a half snarl, half sigh. I wouldn't be sleeping in my nest, I'd be training with Darkleaf in the Dark Forest.

We padded along the WindClan border, and I spotted Owltalon and Beechnose arguing loudly, probably about Sugarbreeze again. I've seen both Owltalon and Beechnose in the Dark Forest every few moons, but I have no clue who their mentors are or anything, really.

I feel sorry for Sugarbreeze. She's very old, and has cats fighting very openly over whether she deserves the protection of the Clan that she gets. The two arguing cats came closer to the border, until I could make out the conversation.

"I don't understand why you're so sad!"

"She was like a mother to me, Owltalon." Beechnose said sadly "And she is your mother."

"No, she isn't. She supported that traitor." In their anger, they never noticed us, or that they had crossed the border. Briarpaw started snarling at them, and Hailstar moved her tail to block him from starting an unneeded battle.

"I believe that you are on RiverClan territory." Hailstar said evenly, and the unknowing trespassers jumped.

"Oh, I apologize, Hailstar. Me and Owltalon were discussing-"

"Arguing." I interjected.

"Enough, Ivypaw. Yes, Beechnose?"

"We were arguing about Sugarbreeze. She died in her sleep last night." I thought I heard a gasp carry on the breeze, but maybe I imagined it. I couldn't take this pressure building up on me. I had to get back to camp, or Darkleaf would be mad. Very mad.

So I sprinted back to camp, Hailstar's angry yowls calling after me. I slowed down when I reached camp, and padded in calmly. Cats looked curiously, but I ignored them and went into the apprentice den, and settled down to meet up with Darkleaf.

The demons took over, and I was evil again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkleaf greeted me pleasantly. "We aren't training tonight, Ivypaw." He mewed "We're introducing you to all the dead inhabitants of the Dark Forest." I smiled eagerly. I'd wanted to meet up with my former mentor again for ages.

We padded into a clearing which was covered in damp leaves. Many shady looking cats were standing around a group of living cats. I pushed past and joined the living cats, recognising Gingerstorm from the Gathering.

That night, I met several cats, but none that truly interested me. There were two left, and they were standing together. A small dark grey and black tabby with a scar on her face, and a light grey she-kit. Yes, a kit.

I walked up to them. "Hello, Coalstorm." I said politely, smiling. She turned to me, her wary amber eyes lighting up with a flare of recognition.

"Hello, Ivypaw. I believe your mentor is Darkleaf?" Her voice mewed, softening when she reached my mentor's name.

"Yes, it is. Who's the kit?" I asked, sounding ruder than I meant to be.

"My name is Ashenkit." Her voice chimed coldly "I'm Coalstorm's kit."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't-"

Ashenkit smiled "I know you didn't mean to be so rude, it was written all over your face."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had a good night, that night. I may be a demon there, and that demon pushes me every second of my waking life, but I'm happy there.

It's my home.


End file.
